


"Goodbye."

by fireredlily



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireredlily/pseuds/fireredlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunsetmondays posted a prompt challenge (which the link to has long been lost), and this was my take on it. A frustrated Nebris tells Etho "Goodbye" and tries to end their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Goodbye."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunsetmondays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmondays/gifts).



Etho had been sloppy lately. The ninja took care never to drop his guard around Nebris, always wanting to be in complete control. Nebris had noticed the slips, but he hadn't cared. He continued to pretend that the cracks in the mask weren't there, that he was still completely at Etho's mercy. Because deep down, the purple-eyed man knew that was the closest he'd ever get to the ninja's genuine affection. He endured it all, the teasing, the feeling of being repeatedly wound up and then abandoned. All for the sake of those little moments when Etho's eyes would flutter closed and those breathy little noises coming from his mouth would just barely form the beginning of a name.

Just like he was doing now. Snapping out of his reverie, Nebris felt his heart leap as Etho reached a hand forward to stroke his cheek gently. However, the gentle movement was over all too quickly. The ninja's gentle caress turned into a harsh grasp as he pulled Nebris forward, and their mouths met. Nebris felt his heart sink again as Etho's tongue warred with his, passionate and possessive. Everything Etho did was possessive… Even the gentle touches, fleeting as they were, were offset by his taunting remarks about how badly Nebris needed him.

As if to prove his thoughts true, Etho pushed Nebris against the wall, hands trailing across his chest as Etho meticulously unbuttoned his shirt. Nebris felt his breath hitch as Etho's hot breath ghosted over his neck, and he bit back a moan as the man suddenly pressed against him, his vest rubbing against bare flesh. Etho chuckled into his neck as Nebris felt a hand brush against his pants, the fabric rubbing against his hardening cock. "Let's get these out of the way, hmm?"

Nebris tried to speak, but he barely had a chance to breathe as Etho swiftly captured his lips again, dropping his pants to his ankles. He brought his hands up to rest on Etho's hips, fingers digging in tightly as the ninja rubbed against him, the friction creating a soothing warmth. Etho looked down at him, halting his movements, and Nebris bit back a whine as the warmth was taken away.

The ninja spoke softly then, his voice taunting as he tilted Nebris's chin up, forcing him to look him in the eyes. "You look so good like that, Nebris." The purple-eyed man was flushed, his lips swollen and pink from the bruising kisses Etho had been silencing him with, and his body shook with trembles as the cold set back in, his body aching with the need for Etho's warmth.

Taunting. That's all Etho ever did. He'd touch and tease and groan about how good Nebris felt, about how badly he knew Nebris needed him. The gentle moments were dashed away in favor of rough, hurried movements. He never had any kind words to spare for Nebris, only remarks about how good it felt to have him beneath him. Any minute now, Etho would swoop in for the kill, leaving Nebris alone, used and abandoned. He never stayed, despite his pleas, always leaving as soon as he was through. Was that all he was good for? A quick fuck? Was he not good enough for Etho's love? Nebris felt something break inside him then, but Etho didn't notice his sudden change in mood, too absorbed in taking as much pleasure from Nebris as he could.

The thought crept into his mind before he could even comprehend what was happening. Etho had shifted, nudging Nebris closer to the bed as he became more and more intent on bruising every section of skin he could reach. There it was-- the key to Nebris' escape, if he really wanted it. It was so close. The silhouette was barely visible in the dim light, and Nebris was within an arm's reach. As his hand inched behind him, Etho continued his grinding. Nebris steeled his resolve, and planning his move, started to push against Etho. Etho's eyes fluttered closed, and Nebris struck, the diamond sword thrusting into the ninja's arched back.

Nebris pushed down the feeling of guilt as the ninja's eyes flew open to stare at him in shock. Nebris felt the weight pushing him down disappear as Etho vanished, re-spawning in the bed, fully clothed, and he dove for his own quickly, pulling them back on. "What was that about, Nebris? I thought you wanted this."

Nebris' composure broke as Etho's words reminded him of how this whole mess had started. He shook, keeping the diamond sword clenched tightly in his hand as he spoke, a hint of bitterness coming through in his voice. "What was it you said before, Etho? 'The Death Games are still going on?'"

"Nebris, I--"  
"DON'T! You always try to brush it off when it's you who does the backstabbing. Saying that it's all part of the Death Games, that it's nothing serious."  
"I did warn you that I wasn't going to make it easy for you, Nebris. You were the one who said you wanted this." The ninja pursed his lips, unsure as to why Nebris was suddenly so combative when he'd clearly been enjoying it. Was it something he'd said?  
"Etho, you're one of the smartest men I know. You know perfectly well why I agreed to this. Do you really think I don't know that you're doing this to me on purpose? What I don't understand is why. Does it get you off, knowing that I'll build myself back up, just to let you break me all over again? Is this just a game to you?"

Shutting his eyes tightly, Nebris curled his hands into a fist, his voice barely a whisper as he continued, "Did you ever think that maybe I just wanted you to care for me, at least a little? To hold me close and tell me that you loved me, that I wasn't just some toy for you to play with? To just cuddle sometimes, no sex involved?"

"Nebris, we can talk about this-" Etho leaned forward, resting his hands on the purple-eyed man's shoulders. Nebris turned away, tearing himself away from the hands roughly. "I can't do this anymore, Etho! I just can't. Do us both a favor, and don't bother coming to look for me anymore. Just stay the hell away from me. You owe me that much at least."

Nebris let out a deep sigh as he heard the sheets rustle behind him, and he moved forward, out of Etho's reach. Opening the door, he squared his shoulders, forcing himself not to look back. Because if he looked back, everything he'd just done and said would be for nothing. He had to stand by his words… or they'd be back in that downward spiral of a relationship again before he knew what was happening. Nebris took another deep breath, just as he heard Etho try to walk towards him.

"Goodbye." As the words finally tumbled out of his lips, Nebris felt like a weight had been lifted. He took several determined steps forward and felt a pang of regret when he didn't hear footsteps following behind him. But he kept walking-- away from Etho, away from their broken relationship. Before he knew it, his legs had carried him far out into the wilderness, several hundred blocks away. His steps faltered for a brief moment as he caught a glimpse of red out of the corner of his eye. Clenching his fists, Nebris forced away the memories of redstone-colored eyes and taunting words, followed by short, breathy moans of pleasure. As he dragged himself out of the memories, he focused more clearly on the object that had caught his attention. A single rose, growing in the middle of the plains.

Nebris gulped, a hand almost reaching out to pluck the flower from the ground, to take the brief reminder with him. Pushing the thought aside, he let his arm drop back to his side. With nothing more than pure willpower driving him at this point, Nebris strode past the flower, out of the plains, all the way back to his base. Only stopping to munch on his bread, he made it home just as night began to fall. Safe and alone, Nebris crawled into bed, curling up as the exhaustion of the day's events finally caught up with him. He drifted off to sleep, not even noticing the tears sinking into his pillow.


End file.
